Her and Me
by Donephelwen
Summary: Anna is Anna, it's that simple, until she finds out that she's a witch, then she seems to be someone completely different! Is it possiable to have two different personalities? Can Anna lead two lives in one?
1. When Everything's Going Your Way!

OK, all Harry Potter characters, places and views on magic and the magical community belong to JK Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: When everything's going your way!  
  
  
  
Anna sighed and pulled on her tall black pointed hat and black cape. She drew a deep, long-suffering breath and sighed.  
  
It was Halloween and she was going trick-or-treating with her brothers, just as they did every year. Every year Anna dressed as a witch, simply because it was easy. Every year she wore the same black plastic hat and every year she cut a black bin liner in half and wore it as a cloak. It really was getting rather tiresome.  
  
"BOO!" came the shout from behind her, just as it did every year.  
  
"Ahhgg help," muttered Anna scowling. He brother in a white sheet was seriously NOT scary.  
  
"I scared you, I did, I did, you screamed!" he giggled dancing around her. Anna sighed.  
  
"Come on, we won't get any sweets if we don't hurry up and there's something I want to watch on TV later." She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the street.  
  
The first house they came to was, quite predictably, their next door neighbours.  
  
"Hello dears," she crooned. "Why don't we look scary today! Would you like some cake?"  
  
Anna stood stock still, fuming. She knew perfectly well that their Halloween costumes were completely lame and uninteresting and the cake looked as though it had been festering in a cupboard for some considerable time anyway. In fact, Anna thought to herself, it would be a god send if the cake just toppled out of Mrs Albert's hands and they weren't forced to pretend they were enjoying it. Yes, she really wished the cake would just tip onto the floor.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Anna was awoken from her daydreams by a loud clattering and a mutter of "Oopsy daisies," from old Mrs Albert. The ancient cake was spread across the floor in a mangled mess. Mrs Albert looked flustered and flapped her hand in dismay.  
  
"Flew from my hands it did, just flew from my hands, now what can I give you children to make up for it?" She thrust her hand into the pocket of her apron and drew out a crumpled up five pound note. (A/N: Sorry people who use a different currency, you will have to work it out for yourselves. I'm rubbish at money translation charts.)  
  
"Split this between you dears," muttered Mrs Albert and she hurried away to find a dustpan and brush.  
  
"What happened anyway?" asked Anna, stifling a giggle as her and her brother hurried down the path.  
  
"It's like she said," he sounded surprised. "It just flew out of her hands, up into the air and landed on the floor!  
  
Anna shook her head in disbelief, this must be her lucky day or something!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N): I know it's short but it is just an introduction to Anna really. 


	2. A birthday letter

(A/N:) There will be some more of the Harry Potter creation in the story soon.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the night went on, Anna and her brother collected many sweets, and no one rejected them. This confused Anna greatly especially as they has knocked on Mr McGrey's door for a laugh who detested trick or treaters, but he gave them both a huge bar of milk chocolate. It had actually turned out to be a good night, not what she was expecting.  
  
As they weeks went by, Anna found that things seemed to go her own way more often than not, but she wasn't complaining. Her brother did of course but no one seemed to do anything about it. Even though he was the younger of the two.  
  
Anna was ten, nearly eleven, August 1st was her birthday and today was July 25th only a few days. But of all the unexpected things that had happened to Anna over the year, the most surprising happened on her birthday.  
  
On the morning of August 1st Anna rushed downstairs as she always did to get the post. There was a considerably large pile of cards at the bottom of the door. Anna scooped them all up and went through them.  
  
"Birthday card from Grandma, birthday card from Granny and Grandpa, birthday card from Auntie Pat and Uncle Ted." Anna muttered to herself as she looked through them.  
  
"Bill for Dad, boring letter for Dad, birthday car, birthday card, birthday card." She went on but stopped when she came to an envelope with emerald green writing on it addressed to her. This didn't look like a card. She turned it over where there was a wax sealing with small pictures on. Anna looked at it closely.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Came her Dad's voice from behind her, her Mum walking up with a huge pile of presents in her hands.  
  
"Come, on, let's go and open them in the lounge." Her mother said.  
  
They all walked into the lounge and sat down and Anna was produced with a box with silver wrapping.  
  
She opened all her presents, said thank you and although they were very nice, the process wasn't exactly what she would call enjoyable. She still had the post clutched in her hands.  
  
"Anna? Who are the cards from sweetie?" Her mother said smiling looking worried.  
  
"Oh, grandma, granny you know. And some bills for you!" She said thrusting a few letters into her mother's hands. "I'm going upstairs now to write some thank you letters." She said. "Thank you very much."  
  
"Awww, that's ok darling!" Her mother said and hugged her.  
  
When Anna could finally get away she went up to her bedroom and shut the door. She put her birthday cards to one side for the moment and proceeded to open the envelope with green writing. She didn't break the wax sealing and with a quivering hand (though she didn't quite know why) she slid her hand inside and pulled out the contents.  
  
There were two peaces of parchment inside. One was a letter and another a list. She read the letter and her heart started beating fast. What was this? Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry?  
  
"Excuse me?" She said out loud. Her mother knocked on the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" Anna heard her say.  
  
"Yes, ermm, ok." She paused for a moment not sure whether to tell her Mum about the letter she had received.  
  
As the door opened, Anna quickly stuffed the letter under her quilt and let her mother come in and sit down beside her on her bed.  
  
"Anna? Are you alright? You don't seem yourself sweetie." Her mother said, concern spread across her face.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine." Anna said not very convincingly  
  
"Are you sure?" Her mother asked.  
  
Anna sighed, she would have to tell her sooner or later. " I got this in the post." She said and reached under her quilt to get the letter. Once she found it she handed to her mum and watched her read it as the expressions on her faced changed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: I know the chapters are a little short but longer ones will be written soon!) 


	3. the phone call

A/N-thank you SO much to all my reviewers-I'm so sorry it hasn't been updated in so long but I've had exams and lots of hwk and been busy in general!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Anna and her family but if any harry potter characters show up then u know they belong to J.K Rowling. (I'm writing this story as I go along so who knows what will show up.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's this?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I don't know it came in the post" Anna muttered "honest"  
  
"Anna I hope you don't believe any of this-its just some crap somebody will have posted for a cheap laugh"  
  
Anna supposed her mother was right as much as she hated to admit it. The thought of going away and meeting new friends felt great-she was so lonely here she had no friends except Kerry.  
  
"Oh well sweetie-don't worry you get on with you thank you cards and I will go talk to your dad.  
  
"'K mum bye" Anna muttered as her mum left the room. She slumped onto her bed and sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have showed her" she muttered to herself and without thinking picked up the phone to phone Kerry. She went to dial the numbers but stopped, somebody was talking on he other line and it sounded serious. She knew she shouldn't but couldn't help herself, She sat up and listened carefully.  
  
"She got the letter George, I can't believe it"  
  
"You mean…the letter from… that school? "It was her father and he said that school as if it was the worst place on earth  
  
"Yes I don't know what to do I said it was a joke but there's something about her…she knows there is something weird going on-she's a smart girl and you know…special. If she starts to put the pieces together she will realise the truth! she will remember the things we used to talk about when she was younger."  
  
"We will see how it goes. If she gets suspicious we will talk to her."  
  
"Ok, bye sweetie"  
  
"Bye babe" and the phone hung up  
  
Anna sat with the phone still to her ear, she couldn't believe what she had just heard-her mother and father planning to keep secrets from her and stop what was could be her destiny.  
  
What is the letter? She thought about it and realised only one thing, it had to be true and her parents knew about it! And what her mother had just said! Anna couldn't believe her parents would lie to her like this!  
  
She got up to go and talk to her mother when she shouted up the stairs "Anna I'm going to work now I'll see you in about two hours"  
  
"'K mum bye"  
  
Anna stomped down the stairs suddenly in a bad mood-how dare her parents take the letter off her and then lie about it! She marched over to the CD player and put her blue CD in that she had just got for her birthday.  
  
When this was done she started looking for the letter, "not on the coffee table…or the window ledge…or the fireplace…"she muttered to herself.  
  
Anna looked all over for the letter but couldn't find it anywhere. She stopped and thought about it, if her mother didn't want her to find something where would she put it? She looked around "I know!" she suddenly smiled and went to the kitchen and into the cupboard where all the cleaning materials were kept, her mother always hid things in there because the worst thing in the world to Anna was cleaning the house, and sure enough there it was.  
  
She picked it up and went into the living room. There she sat down and examined the letter. She thought about it but no matter what she thought none of it made sense "I can't be a witch I can't be a witch." She kept repeating this over and over again but still, in the back of her head she had the nagging feeling she wasn't thinking it through. What did her parents used to talk about…why was she special!  
  
Right now, more than anything she wished for her parents to walk through the front door so she could talk to them before she chickened out and of course the door started to open…and of course in walked her parents  
  
Anna jumped up and ran to them  
  
"Hiya swee…"  
  
"I heard you on the phone before and I want to know everything" Anna jumped in.  
  
"OMG sweetie no…"  
  
"Mother tell me, please?"  
  
Anna's mother looked shocked and turned to her husband. She sighed "take a seat hunny-this will take a while…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh well hope you like it PLEASE r/r! thanx luv ya all xxxxxx 


End file.
